


we'll make a million memories, all incredible

by girlsarewolves



Series: dceu femslashficlets [5]
Category: Catwoman - All Media Types, DC Extended Universe, Justice League (2017), Wonder Woman (2017), Wonder Woman - All Media Types
Genre: Community: femslashficlets, F/F, Falling In Love, Femslash, frenemies to lovers, just because they were never really enemies but weren't friends either
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-01-14 17:16:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18480748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlsarewolves/pseuds/girlsarewolves
Summary: Selina never meant to fall for her - never meant to stay. But somewhere along the line, she'd gone and let feelings develop. Now she was head over heels for Wonder Woman of all people.





	we'll make a million memories, all incredible

**Author's Note:**

  * For [crookedspoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crookedspoon/gifts).



> Based on the prompt: "We'll make a million memories - all incredible"

* * *

 

Selina never meant to fall for her - never meant to stay. But somewhere along the line, she'd gone and let feelings develop. Now she was head over heels for Wonder Woman of all people. 

 

Somewhere, Bruce Wayne was smirking at her expense. 

 

Not that anyone - especially Bruce - would ever blame her. Who wouldn't fall for fierce, charming, intelligent Diana Prince? Selina was especially fond of the ease with which Diana weaved through the elitism of high society in Europe, just smiled at the men who fooled themselves into thinking they could ever fool her into thinking they had anything that might amaze her - her eyes would dance over to Selina's, and it was like sharing a private joke without words.

 

Diana never made Selina feel small time, or small crime. Or criminal at all, for that matter. She never looked down on Selina as too young or inexperienced, never treated her like she was too angry or too far gone, never judged her for her past, never gave any indication that she couldn't understand what Bruce saw in her, why he kept letting Catwoman slip through the cracks, why he almost always looked the other way when it came to her, even after things fell apart between them.

 

Selina had known that Catwoman would never be able to creep into Paris and steal away what she wanted, not with Wonder Woman literally working at the museum she was casing. So she had decided to get to know her - and she told herself it had nothing to do with the rumors of a romance between Wonder Woman and Batman - and see what all the fuss was about. She had expected the distrust that most other capes she'd run into usually treated her with.

 

Like a leopard couldn't change her spots.

 

Like she - and not the branding and the drinking and the spiraling out of control - was what was wrong with Bruce.

 

But Diana had been warm - if a little suspicious - from the start.  Warm and welcoming and, as corny and cheesy as it sounded, wonderful. She wasn't just a superpowered warrior who deserved that spot as League leader, she wasn't just drop dead gorgeous, she was funny and charming and a little more jaded than Selina had expected. Diana was warm, but she was also world-weary - and even then, it was never in the way Selina half expected. Judgmental, condescending - maybe Selina had been spending too much time around small time vigilantes, who worried more about their specific cities than the bigger picture.

 

Maybe it was the big time heroes who were the more understanding ones.

 

Or maybe it was simply the mutual attraction working in and against Selina's favor. It hadn't taken her long to realize that she wasn't just aware that Diana was a lovely woman - she was attracted to her. Even better - and maybe worse - was when it clicked that Diana might feel the same way. Selina had sworn off capes after things went sour with Bruce - especially his cape, for good, for the rest of her life, no ifs, ands, or buts about it - but Diana had her rethinking that rule.

 

After all, rules were meant to be broken, she always said. And Diana didn't actually wear a cape. So was she even breaking anything after all?

 

So she flirted. And then she dated. And she kept telling herself really, it was ultimately for the score - maybe a little cruel of her, but Diana would understand, maybe she'd chase after, go whip to lasso with her, but it was just a little fun, just some play, nothing more. Just a score. Selina was losing sight of what that score was though, and then she was waking up in Diana's bed. Spending her mornings in Diana's shower, in her kitchen, on her table, on her lap. Still, she swore to herself - it was just a little fun.

 

But soon the exhibit would be leaving the Louvre, and Selina had long ago stopped scouting, stopped studying and learning how to pull off the heist. She wasn't worried about Diana stopping her, she was worried about Diana pushing her away, cutting her off. 

 

Selina had gone and broken her own rules.

 

Somewhere, Bruce was all but laughing at her.

 

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> Anyway, I kind of hate how Selina and Diana's dynamic is handled in a lot of the comics, especially a slightly recent triangle-ish ploy. So that kind of colored how I wrote this and Selina's POV.


End file.
